El líder de los lobos
by PAN- ANIM
Summary: Eso te va a costar ......No importa me gustan los retos....asi comenzó una amistosa lucha entre ambos, pero al final el que perdió fue otra persona.......ojo chamacos y chamacas contiene lemmon


Hola pues aqui está una historia corta de Inuyasha, y declaro la guerra en contra de...no ya en serio declaro que los personajes que aquí aparecen no son de mi propiedad ni nada, pertencen a Rumiko Takahashi

Espero que les gusté y me dejen reviews, contiene lemon asi que ojo eh?

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo la guerra contra Naraku y sus demonios había terminado, en un desenlace fatal para el primero. Una batalla en la que nuestros protagonistas unieron fuerzas con el clan de Kouga y Ayame, dónde al final Sesshomaru también participó tenía muy buenas razones para deshacerse de ese ser, pero así como había llegado al enfrentamiento también los había abandonado.

Aquella batalla finalmente trajo la paz que todos deseaban. A partir de aquel suceso entre Inuyasha y Sesshomaru la relación fue más tolerante, ambos se habían ganado el respeto del otro. La maldición de Miroku desapareció, Kohaku pudo haber muerto, al quitarle el fragmento de la perla que poseía, mejor dicho, murió, pero en un gesto de extraña generosidad Sesshomaru lo devolvió a la vida. Kagome y Kykio pelearon juntas, el poder de la primera se había hecho mucho más fuerte que el de la sacerdotisa de huesos, pero no por ello su participación fue menos importante.

Sin embargo a pesar de la felicidad que se sentía en el ambiente por la desaparición del demonio, algunas situaciones no cambiaron, por ejemplo la relación entre Miroku y Sango seguía igual, uno propasándose y corriendo detrás de cual mujer veía, y la chica abofeteando al monje por sus malas mañas y haciendo berrinches mal comportamiento. Inuyasha continuaba comportándose como un cachorro cuando estaba con Shippo, a lo que en la mayoría de las ocasiones un rotundo "abajo" ponía fin a la situación, pero pronto dejó de utilizar aquel odioso collar. Las apariciones y declaración amor que Lobo le hacía a Kagome, con su consecuente pleito entre el youkai y el hanyou. Pero tampoco cambió la relación Kagome-Inuyasha-Kykio, los dos últimos continuaban encontrándose en el bosque, y Kagome continuaba sufriendo por ello, varias veces los encontró en situaciones comprometedoras, pero aún así seguía albergando la esperanza de que él se fijara en ella.

Después de la batalla final la chica del futuro siguió viajando al pasado, aunque sus viajes eran más esporádicos, ahora podía concentrarse más fácilmente en sus estudios y responsabilidades, pero transcurso de los años la relación entre ella e Inuyasha fue distanciándose, y no solo con ella sino con el resto del grupo.

-------------------------

Una mañana soleada una muchacha cargando una enorme mochila amarilla salió por un pozo que se encontraba en medio de un bosque, se sentó un momento a observar aquel hermoso paisaje que tanto le fascinaba para después comenzar a caminar hacia la aldea. A lo lejos pudo apreciar la aldea y una nube de polvo que se dirigía hacia ella.

- Hola Kagome. – saludó el líder de los lobos

- Joven Kouga ¿cómo ha estado?

- Muy bien, y mejor ahora que te veo………..¿dónde esta la bestia esa¿no vino por ti?

- Esteee……..no, - contestó restándole importancia al hecho – llegué antes y por eso no vino –mintió esa no era la razón, sabía que él se había ido hacia varias semanas con Kikyo- pero si gustas puedes hacerme compañía el resto del viaje.

- Claro, por su puesto –dijo el joven bastante entusiasmando.

El resto del trayecto fue muy ameno, conversaron de muchas cosas de la vida de uno de la vida del otro, de lo hermoso que se le hacia aquel paisaje y época a ella, entre otras cosas. Llegando a la aldea Kouga la dejó ahí y se retiro.

- Kagome, me preguntaba si pudiéramos vernos más seguido, me ha encantado platicar contigo.

- Por su puesto joven Kouga.

No se dio cuenta en que momento fue que el hanyu dejo de interesarle, para ella fue a partir de aquel día en que el joven lobo la acompañó, y a partir de entonces comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, y la necesidad de ver a Inuyasha fue relegada por la necesidad de estar con Kouga. Los días sin él empezaban a hacerse eternos, la ansiedad de verlo la carcomía cuando estaba en su época, y cuando llegaba al Sengoku, el trato entre ambos se había hecho más íntimo. Sus amigos se dieron cuenta del cambio de la miko, y se dijeron que era lo mejor para su amiga.

Cuando Inuyasha se dignaba aparecer en la aldea lo hacía por uno o dos días y se mantenía alejados de todos, por lo que no convivía con sus amigos, ni se enteraba de lo que pasaba, solo se limitaba a cruzar unas cuantas palabras con ellos, se había vuelto tremendamente huraño, el grupo y Kagome prácticamente lo desconocían, y cada vez que alguno de ellos trataba de acercarse a hablar con él, este simplemente los ignoraba.

--------------------------

El viento soplaba suave, acariciando las hojas de los árboles, rompiendo levanten la quietud de la cristalina agua que reposaba en ese enorme lago rodeado de bosque, y acariciando las oscuras cabelleras de la pareja que se encontraba sentada a la orilla de éste, platicando. Ella apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras el la abrazaba. De pronto el se tensó y la soltó bruscamente mientras se levantaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el joven youkai.

- ¡No te importa! ..¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? -

- ¡Inuyasha! – Kagome se sorpendió al ver a hanyou de mirada dorada frente a ellos.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Bestia.

- ¡No vuelvas a tocarla! – gritó enfurecido Inuyasha, y acto seguido le propinó un puñetazo en la cara, sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia.

- ¡Inuyasha noooo! – Se levantó precipitadamente corriendo al lado de Kouga - ¿Qué demonios te pasa!

- Kagome quítate, esto es entre ese lobo rabioso y yo – le ordenó, y ella lo miró perpleja.

- Kagome hazte un lado la bestia y yo tenemos que resolver este asunto –

- ¿Queeeé! – Pero quien demonios se habían creído esos dos, es que acaso ella no tenía opinión - ¡Bastaaaa! Este asunto no es entre ustedes dos, este asunto es entre tú y yo, Inuyahsa. – estaba realmente furiosa.

– Kouga por favor déjanos esto es algo que tengo que resolver ahora.

- Pero Kagome……

- Por favor Kouga comprende. – le dijo en tono de suplica y le regaló una dulce sonrisa, a lo que el joven lobo no resistió y accedió.

- Está bien, te veo luego.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Vuelve acá lobo rabioso.

- Inuyasha cálmate, tenemos que hablar……….

- ¿Por qué Kagome?..¿Por que me hiciste esto?

- ¿Qué, queeeeeeeé?...¿Por que te hice quée?...- Esto si la dejo pasmada, no podía creer el cinismo del hanyou.

- ¿Por qué estás con ese lobo sarnoso?

- En primera tú ¿Quién eres para cuestionarme al respecto, en segunda estoy con el por que quiero y por que lo quiero…..

- Pero tú….

- Yo, Inuyasha yo te dije que te amaba y que estaría contigo por siempre, pero me cansé de esperar si quiera una mirada de tu parte, algún detalle una palabra, pero nunca las hubo, en cambio te distanciaste y él y yo nos acercamos, y quiero estar con él, y tú no tienes ningún derecho en meterte en mi vida.

- ……….

- Cada vez que alguno de nosotros queríamos acercarnos a ti, nos rechazabas, ignorabas incluso eras grosero y nos pediste en más de una ocasión que no interviniéramos en tu vida, y siempre te ibas con ella, pues ahora te pido déjame en paz con Kouga.

Diciendo esto comenzó a caminar de regreso a la aldea dejándo al hanyou solo, había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando un jalón en su brazo derecho la hizo girar intempestivamente perdiendo el equilibrio pero en seguida una mano rodeó su cintura y la que antes la tomara del brazo se posó en su nuca, y ambas la acercaron de manera violenta al hanyou, quien sin esperar más la besó salvajemente. Sus ojos se hallaban fuera de sus órbitas, no podía creerlo, él, Inuyasha la estaba besando, él a ella, cuanto había esperado ese beso. Inuyahsa la estaba lastimando, después de unos segundos se separaron, ella lo empujó, y una sensación ardorosa y caliente recorrió la mejilla del hanyou cuando Kagome lo abofeteó.

- ¡No me vuelvas a tocar jamás!...No, Inuyasha – dijo bastante alterada – entiende lo que yo necesitaba y quería de ti, me lo ha dado alguien más y con él pienso ser feliz. – Y sin más se alejó del lugar.

El la observó alejarse de ahí completamente dolido por lo que acababa de escuchar, mas se negaba a aceptarlo, es verdad había estado con Kikyo en muchas ocasiones, jamás se imaginó que la chica del futuro se alejaría de él, ella siempre sería suya.

- Jamás serás de él – se dijo completamente convencido.

Después de aquel incidente Inuyasha no se separaba tanto del grupo, procuraba estar siempre presente, sin embargo era Kagome la que ahora se alejaba de él, procuraba evitarlo tanto le fuera posible, a veces se sentía vigilada y acosada por el hanyou. Desde ese momento no se había vuelto a ver con Kouga, no quería otro enfrentamiento entre ellos, sin embargo mantenía cierta comunicación con él, a veces sus amigos la alcahueteaban, a veces ella lograba mandarle mensajes con alguien más, siempre de la manera más discreta, para que aquel no sospechara.

Aquella era una noche bella y estrellada iluminada los rayos lunares, aquella noche Inuyasha no estaba en la aldea desde la mañana había desaparecido y como otras ocasiones lo más seguro es que tardara en volver. Aquella noche dos amantes se encontrarían, en un claro entre el bosque y el lago. Aquella noche todo concluiría.

Corrió a través del bosque en dirección al lago y finalmente llegó al claro y ahí estaba él esperándola, corrió a su encentró, y el la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Sus bocas se encontraron, en dulces y cortos besos.

- Por fin llegaste

- No te preocupes jamás me separaré de ti.

Volvió a acercarse a él y lo besó apasionadamente, ese beso despertó nuevas sensaciones en el joven, quien correspondió a la muchacha de igual manera, saboreando el interior de la de ella con total libertad. La respiración de ambos se agitó, sus cuerpos se unieron aún más, él sintió los pechos de ella frotarse contra su torso y esto lo excitó mucho más, y ella percibió esa creciente excitación en su vientre. Ella no estaba poniendo resistencia alguna a los avances del muchacho que la colmaban de ardorosas caricias, una de sus manos, recorría su espalda mientras la atraía hacia él, y la otra se deslizó suavemente por debajo de la blusa, hasta llegar a su busto cubierto por el brassier.

- ¿Qué demonios es esta cosa? – Preguntó separándose un poco de la muchacha, Kagome soltó una carcajada…. ¿Cómo me deshago de esto?- era evidente que no conocía dicha prenda y que se estaba impacientando.

- Espera un momento – dijo una divertida Kagome, y separándose de él unos instantes procedió a desabrocharse el sujetador –Ahora podemos continuar- dijo lanzándose hacia él atrapando su boca, reanudando los besos y las caricias.

Al sentir el cuerpo femenino una vez mas frotarse al suyo, en esta ocasión sabía que encontraría libres sus pechos, su mano se deslizó nuevamente por debajo de la blusa de la chica, su mano recorrió suavemente uno de los recién liberados senos, ella gimió, y ante esto sus dedos sujetaron el erecto pezón, ocasionándole escalofríos de placer.

- Quiero verte – le dijo en un susurro

- Todo cuanto quieras – le dijo agitadamente mientras le sonreía.

Kagome levantó los brazos, mientras él le quitaba por la cabeza la blusa descubriéndola poco a poco, se deshizo finalmente del sujetador. Kouga la miraba totalmente embelesado, aquel par de hermosas, prominentes y blancas tetas que se movían agitadamente al ritmo de su respiración, culminaban en un par de rojos botones y en su centro una pequeña y rosada peña se levantaba orgullosamente, ese hermoso cuadro erótico estaba volviéndolo completamente loco, toda ella lo enloquecía, la miró a los ojos, le dio un corto beso, y bajó hasta ellas, sus labios se abrieron, y su lengua recorrió muy despacio una de ellas, concluyendo con un beso, e hizo lo mismo con la otra, la muchacha volvió a gemir. Colmó de besos el abdomen de la joven, mientras sus manos acariciaban la cabeza del joven amante, y su olfato captó la excitación de la joven, pero no pudo continuar.

- Yo también quiero mirarte

- Tus deseos son órdenes – a continuación se despojó de sus pieles y el peto que llevaba consigo.

Kagome puso sus manos en su desnudo pecho, y mientras ésas lo acariciaban sutilmente, ella besaba la boca de su amado que se estremecía con sus caricias, y pensó inquietarlo todavía más, su boca se separo de la de él y comenzó a recorrer el cuello, bajo hasta el pecho, se separó de él un instante. Lo observó con fascinación, era fuerte bien formado. Sus labios regresaron y llegaron hasta una de las tetillas del varón, y la hicieron presa de besos, lengüetazos, succiones y mordiscos, no sabía como se le había ocurrido hacer aquello, pero el escucharlo pedir más, fue motivación suficiente para ello. Al igual que él había hecho, ella hizo lo mismo con la otra tetilla, y después la abandonó para regresar a su boca.

Se besaron ávidamente y sus cuerpos parcialmente desnudos comenzaron a exigirles más, las manos de él recorrían los muslos de la muchacha, y la arrejuntaban contra el haciéndole sentir su total excitación, los suaves senos de Kagome frotándose contra su ardiente cuerpo. Ella excitada como estaba, rozaba su pelvis contra la de él. Ante aquel arrebato de lujuriosas caricias las ropas dejaron sus cuerpos quedando desnudos, mientras se recostaban en la verde hierba. Las grandes manos de Kouga exploraban sugestivamente el cuerpo de Kagome, gritos, gemidos, espasmos, súplicas eran las complacientes respuestas que obtenía.

- Kouga, déjame mirarte – logró decir entre suspiros.

El obedeció y se separó de ella, los ojos chocolates recorrieron maravillados la increíble anatomía de su compañero, brazos fuertes, pectorales y abdomen perfectamente marcados, algunas cicatrices de batallas aparecían, lo que le daba todavía más superioridad, fuerza y atractivo. Su cadera perfectamente delineaba el camino hacia su imponente y plenamente erguida virilidad, su mirada se detuvo unos segundos, aquello la había impactado.

- ¡Por Kami¡Me encantas, eres un dios!

- Tu mi bella Kagome serás mi diosa, déjame reclamarte mía – Le dijo mientras se colocaba sobre ella y besaba sus labios y trataba de abrirse hacia su interior.

- Eso te va a costar – contestó entrecortadamente mientras lo empujaba y ella quedaba sobre él, sintiendo debajo de ella sus ansias - tendrás que convencerme de dejar que seas mi dueño- , lo besó, y volvieron a rodar quedando ella nuevamente abajo.

- Me gustan los retos y este más que cualquier otro – Se agachó y la besó fogosamente concluyendo el diálogo y dando paso nuevamente a los mimos.

Los besos de Kouga eran totalmente arrebatadores, salvajes, tiernos, dulces, locos, febriles, los de ella eran igualmente intensos. Los besos del youkai abandonaron los dulces labios de Kagome dirigiéndose a su cuello y continuaron descendiendo hasta posarse en uno de sus senos, ella se arqueo y él la atrapó entre sus labios, intensos gemidos de placer colmaron los oídos del lobo, mientras una de sus manos jugaba en la otra blanda montaña la otra se encargaba de acariciar uno de los muslos y entrepierna de la muchacha.

Aquella caricia que su boca proporcionaba a la joven lo hizo desear más y sus labios succionaron la hinchada areola, su boca se volvía abrir para posicionarse una vez más, y en su lengua sentía la dureza del pezón. El calor comenzaba a hacerse insoportable, sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos.

- ¿Suficiente?-

- ¡No, quiero más!– apenas podía hablar, las caricias de Kouga la estaban matando de placer y quería sentirlas todas.

Kouga no se hizo del rogar y volvió su boca hacia el otro pecho de la muchacha, lamió el rosado y endurecido pezón, después recorrió la circunferencia de la areola, y finalmente toda su lengua se extasió, mientras sus manos hacían lo propio, Kagome continuaba gimiendo y suplicando, y él la complacía, nuevamente su boca se abrió saboreándola, succionándola, mordisqueándola dulce y sutilmente. Gritó cuando una de sus manos estaba introduciéndose en ella.

- ¡Ahora hazme tuya! – él la ignoró, le haría pagar el haberlo ignorado la quería oír suplicar todavía más, así que continuó besando, chupando, mordiendo esa deliciosa teta y acariciando suave y placenteramente su húmeda intimidad.

- ¡Kouga te lo suplico! – gritó desesperada.

El youkai abandono su intimidad, acomodándose sobre ella separándole las piernas para poder entrar, sus ojos lo miraban llenos de deseo y amor, al igual que los de él a ella, comenzó a empujar poco a poco, para que ella fuera acostumbrándose, el ritmo de las embestidas fue haciéndose mas intenso y no tardó en romper la barrera y entrar totalmente en ella. Ella gritó, y el ahogó ese grito con un dulce e intenso beso, continuó agitándose dentro de ella, moviéndose como si fueran uno, ambos gemían.

- Dime que me perteneces -

- Soy enteramente tuya – ambos habían hablado entre gemidos de placer.

De pronto toda la fuerza contenida se liberó dentro de ella, los cuerpos de ambos se arquearon y de su boca broto una potente exclamación del tan merecido y anhelado placer. Aquella demostración de amor continuó unos minutos más, finalmente agotados el salió, y se recostó a su lado abrazándola, y obsequiándole pequeños besos. Sus cuerpos descansaban uno al lado del otro bañados por la hermosa luz de la luna, no había nadie ni un ruido, solo eran ellos dos.

- Esto ha sido lo más hermoso de mi vida, tú eres mi vida – declaró ella besándolo nuevamente con pasión, sus aún ardorosos cuerpos se unieron nuevamente aquella noche experimentando nuevas caricias y reafirmando su amor.

Una espesa, cristalina y salada gota recorrió el rostro de aquel terco e inconciente hanyou que desde la arboleda había sido testigo la demostración de amor de dos seres, y una de ellos era la mujer que tardíamente supo que amaba.

Fin


End file.
